Manual of Style
Still under construction The following details what is expected of contributors While the fandom and derivative fan works span the ages, considering the franchise is based on a children's show, and may attract visitors of the same demographic, The NEEDS to enforce a proper level of language and content. *'ALL' language must be Rated-PG *'NO' content is to be hosted here. Discuss a story, quote a few excerpt, a few panels of comic art, but do not attempt to post entire passages or pages. *'NO' Adult or Mature images. If DeviantART requires a filter for it, it cannot be here. *'NOTHING' explicit. Ships such as Kigo may be discussed, but details about their intimacies can NOT. *'NO WARS'. Do NOT start or feed into any arguments about 'Ships or any other aspect of the Fandom. Blocks will be handed out. Conversations and Debates, even if slightly spirited is one thing so long as ALL REMAIN CIVIL. Discuss Topics; do NOT attack Users. *Source Mode editing is strongly recommended for its auto-complete feature, which is handy for templates and listing suggestions of subpages. *Links to lengthy subpage-titled pages should be piped to simplicity. There may be templates to help. __TOC__ Basic Terminology The following are for the purposes of the *'Creative' - collective term for Author, Artist, and Film/Video Maker. *'Canon' - everything about a franchise as presented in its original media (TV, Book, ext), and usually includes subsequent releases in the same media. May differ from "Official" and "Pre/Production" information. When in doubt, go with the original release versions. *'Fanon' - Aspects of a franchise with little-to-no canon details which have been given more extensive details. *'Character' - a character, regardless of type or source. *'Fan'chise' - the "fan-made franchise" of a specific Creative; aspecific Story, Series, or AU, etc, as created by a specific fan. As opposed to any Official Franchise which fan works are derived from. *'Incarnation' - a character as they are presented in a story or series. May have significant variation from their Canon. *'Story' - a story. May be in varied and multiple media. *''Series'' - multiple stories are considered a Series as long as there is more than one story in the same continuity or "universe", even if… ::…not direct-sequels ::…not by the Original Author ::…not of the same media ::…'Unauthorized by the Original Author. *'Installment''' - a story which is part of a series. Note: a Series Title need not be the same as any of the Installment Story Titles. Pages Do NOT make pages covering Canon topics UNLESS there is Non-Canon and Fanon information to be detailed. If minor enough, find a suitable article to include it on. Some Pages have color-coded "back panes". Purple for Literary, blue for Artwork, and (currently) orange for Film and Video. These are applied to author/artist Profiles, and pages about Story/Art and other aspects which are primarily done in those media types. Anything which is done in more than one media will not have these back panes. The following are valid pages: CreativeName - a profile page for Author, Artist, or Filmmaker. Not to be confused with their Wiki User Profile Pages if they maintain an account on Wikia CreativeName/StoryTitle - about a story CreativeName/SeriesTitle - about a series CreativeName/SeriesTitle/InstallmentTitle - about a story in a series CharacterName - about the "base" character, may link to Canon Article CharacterName/CreativeName - optional if author has headfanon for multiple incarnations CharacterName/FullName - expanding on characters with single or incomplete names(ex, Marcella, Mrs Stoppable) CharacterName/StoryTitle - about the incarnation for a story CharacterName/SeriesTitle - about the incarnation for a series Characters Types of Characters - for the purposes of *this wiki*, *'Canon' - characters which are canon to their franchise *'Fanon' - characters which are canon to their franchise, usually minor or background, with extensive fan-speculated details overlaid them. *'Original' - characters entirely of the author/artist's creation. *'Crossover' - characters from one franchise inserted in another, while remaining fairly true to their own canon *'Imported' - characters from one franchise inserted in another, but have obvious differences from their own canon made to suit them to the needs of the story *'Blended' - characters which have aspects and elements of two or more characters, from one or more franchises. Characters, especially Canon ones, must start which a disambiguation page, starting a process of filtration which will arrive at the various fan-incarnations. *If there is a page on our affiliated canon-centric Kim Possible Wiki, use to link to it Incarnations of Characters are done on subpages, which are invoked with a slash the same as archives on User and Talk pages, and Galleries in some wikis. So a Character's Incarnation pagename takes the form of 'Character/StoryTitle' or 'Character/SeriesTitle'. Always use an Incarnation's Canon Name(check with KP Wiki) in lists; any fanon-expansions on their names should only be expanded upon on their Character/StoryTitle page. *ALL INCARNATIONS SHOULD BE LINKED TO THESE PAGES and redirected from there if and as needed. *If part of a series, regardless of which Installment(s) they are featured in, Incarnations are to be Character/SeriesTitle. *See Purpose *Call up a page listing that page's subpages, making use of a pre-filled Special:Prefixindex form. Placement *In place of the first instance of self-reference on pages which are prone to have subpages, such as CreativeName profiles (not User Pages), Character basepage (not Incarnations), and SeriesTitle pages. For example the first instance of "Love Robin" on her Profile is actually . Usage * will capture the PAGENAME and print it as a clickable link ready to pass the information call a list of subpages with a pre-filled . Canon Purpose *Create an interwiki link, to a topic's canon page on another wiki—the default being our affiliated canon wiki, Kim Possible Wiki—in the same fashion and format as . Placement *Interlinks which are of primary relevance to page are to be placed near the top, generally after the page Intro; usually to the same/similar canon page, and or additional/related references (see Lorwardians). *Interlinks which are of secondary relevance to be used like references and "see also" capacities are to be placed near the bottom in a References section. These interlinks should be immediately under the section title but above in order to be positioned above any footnoted s Usage * by itself, without a piped-string ( |'String') will automatically and by default use the page's PAGENAME to target its Kim Possible Wiki counterpart. Use this when the canon-target page shares the *exact same* PAGENAME. Ex, Bonnie Rockwaller * (note the empty-variable (last pipe)), where "WikiName" is the non-affiliate's url-WikiName prior to and without "wikia.com", will automatically and by default use the page's PAGENAME to target the other wiki's counterpart. Use this when the canon-target page shares the *exact same* PAGENAME. Ex, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz which targets her (phineasandferb)Phineas and Ferb Wiki page. * , where 'String' is a canon-target page with a different PAGENAME. Use this when there is a mismatch of Source-to-Target pagenames, and for additional related target-pages. Ex, Lorwardians **For KP Wiki targets, be sure to double the pipe *'ALWAYS' double check spellings and formatting of *both* Source and Target PAGENAMEs!! If there is a mismatch, the interlink, while not showing up red, will *act* like a redlink by opening a New Page editing window on the target-wiki. Close and re-check spellings. **''Existing'' REDIRECT pages are valid targets, but should be used sparingly; ensure not to use Double-Redirects. Consider we never know when other wikis might delete either type of redirects. :DO NOT CREATE ANY PAGES ON THE TARGET WIKI AS A CONVENIENCE FOR THIS ONE :If there is something you need, please contact me ''first'' (I'm an Admin both here and on KP); start a Forum on this wiki; or place a comment on the target wiki's forum discussing the issue… for KP use Incarnation Purpose *Reduce Character/StoryTitle links to a simplified of just the Character's name; "Mentioned-Only" characters will be Italicized and in Grey. Placement *Only on Story/''Series'' pages (which may become subpages under Author's) *In the Characters sections Usage * will then append the PAGENAME as the /StoryTitle and generate the proper Character/StoryTitle link. Ex, will produce… (link is red because this page's name is not the title of a story or series) **''Use a Character's Canon Full Name'', even if it is altered in the story. Disambigs or Redirects may be used asd needed. **For Characters which have only been mentioned, adding a final pipe ( | ) after the name; will gen the line Italicized and in Grey **Note: Clicking on a redlink will open the Create Page editor and the page can be made even if the Character's base-page is not yet made. As soon as it is, any /subpage will be linked to it. Spoiler and SpoilerWarning For when there is information which is deemed as having a high spoiler-potential, it can be hidden under a Spoiler Button with . Try it to see how it is used: *Note: In Preview, the button does not toggle, and content is visible for format review. If done correctly, all will work once submitted, may be called for in conjunction with . SpoilerWarning places the following banner on the page. It should be positioned at the top of the page, after any tags, before any s. Permit Purpose *Although using the intellectual property of Disney, each fan work is a Derivative Work in its own right. Meaning the author/artist has rights to anything uniquely theirs. So anytime a "Fanon Concept" is applied to and or overlaying anything canon—such as concepts and compositions—it becomes a "derivative work", which grants a measure of control to a fan-artist or -author. So while Kim Possible belongs to Disney, a drawing of her, for example, in a non-canon star-spangled bikini belongs to the artist; writing her as evil and taking over the world belongs to the author. *Each author or artist has their own views and preferences as to how they wish their intellectual fanon concepts to be used. Where these are known, pages where their fanon concepts are discussed may and should be so tagged Placement *At the Top of a page with concepts of a single Creative… **''Under'' any Magic Words ( , , Etc) **''Immediately Above'', if they exist and in order, , , any es, and first File or Video (placeholders should not be used) *At the Bottom of any essay page discussing concepts of more than one Creative… **''Under'' any Galleries and References **''Above'' any s and s Usage * , where Type= f(Free), c(Credit), a(Ask), or n(No), which will generate one of the following Notices: Categories for Tagging As this entire wiki is about fan-made works, the term 'Fan'-''anything'' is a redundant format and to be dropped. New Categories - MUST be nominated and approved by Administration. Do not simply make up something and begin applying it. It shall be deleted. Only use Main Categories where any Sub-Cats do not apply. For example: only Apply "Characters" if none of the Sub-Cats apply. Visit each for a description of how it should be applied. *Note to Creatives: the rules found on the various Category pages are for how articles and pages on the are to be classified. They should not be construed as restrictions, rules, guidelines, or even commentary on how your story is developed. Each of the below, except in RED belong to Tags Meta *Artists *Authors *Art *Comics *Literature *'Videos' - a Wikia auto-category of video files uploaded. You do not need to do anything, Do NOT Apply *Film and Videos *Fanon Concept Story Type *'Story' - Default-level category, implicitly implied, Do Not Make *Episodes *Series *Installments *Prequel *Sequel *Sidequel *Midquel *Collaboration *Mosaic *Anthology *Shorts *Guest *Unauthorized *Period Completion *Pending - Stories which are planned and upcoming. Not yet officially released, although Sneak Peeks may exist *Complete **Redux *Incomplete **Ongoing - still in progress with fairly regular updates **On Hiatus **Abandoned Universe *'Canon' - NO fan work is or can be Canon, DO NOT Make *Canon Intact *Broken Canon **Before Four *Extended Canon *Alternate Universe **World Stage **Fusion **Reboot *Crossover Plot Type *Comedies and Spoofs *Dark Kim *Evil Kim *Evil Ron *Dark Side *Reformed *Character Focus **Possible **Stoppable **Rockwaller Character Type *Characters **Canon Characters **Fanon Characters **Original Characters ***Next Generation ****KiGo Kidz **Crossover Characters **Imported Characters **Blended Characters Life Roles (For Incarnations, select only which have significance in the story) *Do NOT make default-level categories such as: **"Sons" and/or "Daughters" - everyone is someone's child) **"Human" - characters are presumed human until implicitly stated as Not **"Living Characters" - characters are presumed alive unless implicitly NOT(artificial) *Females *Males *Adults *Teens *Preteens *Kids *Parents *Deceased **Faked Deaths *Survivors *Orphans *Adopted *Animals **Pets *Artificial **Clones *Aliens Occupation *Cheerleaders *Students *Faculty *Executives *Secretarial *Medical *Scientists *Law Enforcement *Military *Religion *Martial Arts **Ninjas *Global Justice Network *Agency Agents *Heroes *Villains *Henches *Neutrals *Superpowered **Go Glow Powers *Enhanced *Mystical *Supernatural - (or Preternatural?) *Undead Relationships For now, only Categories for 2-Character hookups are to be made. Example: KiGo and K/R. If the relationship is more than two, such as a triad like KiBoGo (Kim/Bonnie/Shego) or KiRonGo (Kim/Ron/Shego), then tag with both "legs" as well as Poly. *Relationships *'Couples' is a default-level unspoken category, Do NOT make! *BDSM *LGBT **Cross-dress **Other Gender *Kim/Ron *KiBo *KiGo *Ron/Yori *RonGo *Drakken/Shego *Spouses **Swingers **Poly **Bigamy *Harem *Infidelity Miscellaneous *Terminology - Only for words/terms/phrases which are important, often unique, to the story or continuity. Can be "regular" given vitally new meanings, or completely made-up. Examples: idem in the Every Kim Possible series, 'Changed' in Love Hunt. *Things **Objects **Artifacts **Equipment **Weapons **Vehicles *Places **Tri-Cities ***Middleton ****MHS - (or "Mad Dogs"??) ***Lowerton ***Upperton **Global ***International **Space **Architectural Venues Far from complete, the following are the most popular places to find these stories. The ordering of the list implies no ranking. *FanFiction *AdultFanFiction *AO3/Archive Of Our Own *DeviantART *Author/Artist Personal Websites - see Profile Pages *Forums **KPSlashHaven **Bonnie Rockwaller's Page **Global Justice Alliance **RonStoppable.net Do Not Post List If an individual is listed here, this means that they do not wish their content to be posted. ... Please be sure to use all known screennames and aliases for proper coverage. (Authors, Artists, you may edit yourselves onto this list) *''The list starts here'' Category:Site administration Category:Policy